


What We Thought Could Never Be

by ManaBanana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby Metal Lee, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gaara is definitely depressed, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Pining Gaara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaBanana/pseuds/ManaBanana
Summary: Gaara babysits Metal for a night while staying in Konoha. He struggles with his emotions and the comfort of Lee's home, wondering if he could ever have a future where they exist as a family.





	What We Thought Could Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh... I should probably be working on my other fic right now, but this just sprang on me lol.
> 
> Apparently I make Gaara cry in half my fics, so, sorry about that. I make it up to him in the end, I swear. And there's some implied spiciness, so... hey-o.
> 
> Enjoyyy~

“Lord Kazekage! Thank you so much for covering for me,” Tenten said, flinging the door open and shoving Metal into Gaara's arms. Her hair was sticking out in all directions instead of its usually pristine condition.

“O-of course,” Gaara said, the baby nuzzling instinctively into his neck. He and Kankuro passed over the threshold as Tenten slung her bag over her shoulder.

“He has been an absolute nightmare all day, he just stopped crying. So, good luck,” she said. “I really have to run, but Lee should be back sometime tomorrow. Thank you so, so much!”

Tenten bolted out the door without so much as a goodbye, leaving Gaara and Kankuro enveloped in a tense silence. Gaara looked down at the baby, who curled deeper into his chest.

“Never thought I'd see you with a baby.”

Gaara looked up from where he stood, breaking the fixation he had on the infant in his arms. He adjusted him slightly, holding the small body close to his chest and cradling the head in his palm. He stared at his brother, expression hardening at the remark.

“I suppose there's a first time for everything,” Gaara said, stroking soft, black hair.

They just arrived in Konoha that afternoon for an upcoming Kage meeting. It wasn't for a few days, but Gaara insisted they arrive early, as he had prior obligations to attend to. 

Lee had sent a letter indicating his excitement over seeing Gaara in his village, but unfortunately had an overlapping mission that would lessen the time they could spend together. However, it paid handsomely and he really needed the income now that Metal was in the picture. 

He also mentioned the fact that with so many new babies overrunning the village, it was getting harder and harder to find a babysitter.

Gaara's response proved to be a bit too eager. He sent Lee a letter back the same day, offering to take care of the child, as he would be in the village anyway. Although it took some convincing (and a white lie to the Suna council), they eventually set a date.

“It's just so weird,” Kankuro said, putting a hand out toward the baby, who grasped at his finger. “Seems like an extensive favor for a diplomat to make for a friend, y'know?”

Gaara's face flushed. “It's hard to be a single father. Lee is a very busy man.”

“And so are you,” Kankuro countered, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes--” 

They were interrupted by the baby sputtering his lips, his eyebrows pinching together in concentration. He reached his tiny fingers out toward one of the buttons on Gaara's jacket.

“Well, lucky for you, it seems the kid likes you,” Kankuro said with a suspicious glint in his eye.

Gaara's tried to hide how happy that comment made him.

“I'll leave you to it. No sense in me sticking around,” his brother shrugged. “See you at the guest house… if you show up this time.”

And with that, he was off.

Gaara looked down at the baby, who remained fixated on his jacket. Metal pulled at one of the buttons and made a small, disapproving grunt at not being able to remove it. Dissatisfied, he raised an arm and smacked Gaara on the chest.

Gaara went to catch the chubby hand that was ready to strike again.

“I'm sorry, but that doesn't come off,” he said. Metal made another grunt in response and Gaara let out a small laugh.

“I know you're upset.” He kissed the top of Metal's head and held his little hand.

Gaara looked up, alone in Lee's homely apartment. He paced aimlessly, lightly bouncing Metal along with him as he passed Lee's training equipment, several photographs of his friends that hung in nearly every conceivable corner, and the occasional house plant that decorated the space. It was neat, orderly, and comfortable. Gaara continued his stroll toward the kitchenette, glancing out the window for a brief moment before his eyes flitted to the reflection of a folded note on Lee's dining room table. He turned toward it to see his own name scratched across the top in a thin, slanted script.

He walked toward the table, but stopped when Metal made a curious noise. Gaara looked down to see what the fuss was about. 

He was focused on Gaara's thin, pale fingers, holding one in his own tiny hand and looking for something Gaara couldn't see. His dark eyes met pale, ringed ones and the two stared at each other briefly. Metal was quick to break the staredown with a happy squeal as he bounced in Gaara's arms.

Gaara felt his expression soften, a light laugh escaping his lips before he pressed them to Metal's forehead. 

He sat at the table, carefully placing Metal in his lap. He lied a hand securely across the small, soft chest and used the other to read the long letter Lee had written:

“Gaara,

Thank you so much for watching Metal during your stay in my village. I swear to make it up to you by running thrice back and forth to Suna! No matter the request, I will brave the weather and pass through desert storms on my hands if I must! It means the world to me you would offer time from your busy schedule as a Kage to look after my son.”

Gaara noticed a waver in the page from water damage, likely caused by Lee's “youthful tears,” as he would describe them.

“I have provided all of the supplies you may need for your stay in my home. Help yourself to anything in the apartment! You may rest on the couch or in my bed if you feel so inclined. It is not much, but I can only hope you are as comfortable as possible for the duration your stay.

“Metal has many toys he enjoys playing with! Some are in the small box next to his crib in my room. Please give them a rinse when he is done playing with them! He likes to put everything in his mouth! It is very cute, but quite unsanitary! If the house is too cramped, you can take him on walks. It may be my personal bias, but I do believe he enjoys the training grounds! But please be careful!

“I also request that you feed and change him promptly, as he gets very upset when things are not done in a timely manner. I suppose my punctuality has already rubbed off on him. I have left some bottles in the refrigerator that should be warmed. I have also left a plethora of diapers in the closet nearest the bathroom! He is a very fussy baby and I am very sorry if his cries are loud, but it is important to remember he is just a baby and he cannot communicate very well.”

Lee drew a little sad face there.

“Please take care of my little leaf. I put my full trust in you and have no doubt you will do your best to ensure his safety, but I worry about him so much, just as I do with you. I know he is in good hands.

“If you have any additional questions, please ask Tenten or Gai-sensei! Thank you so much for doing this for me! I will see you very soon!

“Love, Lee.”

Gaara felt his heart tug at the word “love” and pushed the letter aside. He looked down at Metal, who was still distracted by Gaara's hand, letting out little trills between his lips.

Gaara scooped Metal back into his chest. Tenten and Lee swore he was fussy and cried all the time, but since he arrived, Metal was shockingly quiet. Gaara chalked this up to Metal being nervous, as he himself was most quiet when he was nervous.

Metal made a couple of little hums into Gaara's chest and squished his cheek against the fabric of the jacket. He gripped it as best he could in his small fingers as his eyes fluttered shut. Before he knew it, Metal was fast asleep.

Gaara stood up and walked over toward the couch in Lee's main living area. He wasn't that tired, but he supposed he and his brother spent the last few days traveling and he should probably take some time to at least collect himself.

He carefully wedged himself in the corner of the couch, sitting up just enough for Metal to relax against him. Gaara rubbed Metal's back with one hand and carded through his soft hair with the other. He raised his fingers slightly, sand cascading out from the small gourd he carried, and draped a thin layer of sand around Metal's body to warm and protect him. Satisfied, he let his eyes fall shut and drifted off.

Gaara was soon enveloped by visions of himself and Lee in another life with Metal. The three of them, a happy, contented family, where there were no threats to their livelihood. Not by shinobi code. Nor duties as the Kazekage. Just the three of them. Happy together.

\--

He awoke to dampened eyes in the darkness of Lee's apartment.

Gaara sighed, wiping his eyes with a free hand and felt his chest was a bit damp, too. Likely from Metal's drool.

The baby began to stir, stretching his legs out as he pulled himself from sleep. He looked up at Gaara, his beautiful, dark eyes reminding him of Lee. Gaara began to pull the blanket of sand off of Metal, until he was met with a discontented grunt and watched Metal’s face scrunch up. He smiled at the way the baby's lips turned down in the same manner that Lee's did. He quickly replaced the sand, much to Metal's liking, swaddling him in a sand blanket that he strapped around his chest to free his hands. He headed to the kitchenette to feed him.

Gaara stood at the counter, waiting for the milk to warm up and glanced out the window. He paced the kitchen a few times, happening upon Lee's letter again. He read it over a few times, his heart swelling more and more with each read.

No matter how long it had been, he couldn't shake the thought that he loved Rock Lee. What started as merely a hook-up became more complicated. He felt very passionate about his friend, but knew their relationship could never be. They discussed any potential in their relationship years ago, determining that it would be too difficult to maintain, long-distance or not, especially with the lack of time Gaara had to send sincere, heartfelt letters and Lee's reluctance to leave his life in Konoha. Since then, they had several fleeting moments of intimacy. Sometimes they would steal kisses between Kage meetings. Others would be spent at dinners with old friends, discreetly holding hands under the table. On particularly stressful nights, they would meet in Lee's bed, panting under the covers and grasping at bedsheets before Gaara dressed himself and headed back to Suna.

But Lee had a baby now. And it was getting harder for him to go on missions and be a single father at the same time. It was getting harder to devote his time to anyone who wasn't Metal. Lee truly wanted to be a splendid ninja, but sometimes the baby had to take precedence over his love of training.

Gaara sighed as he finished preparing the milk. He tested the bottle against his wrist before offering it to Metal, who took it eagerly. Gaara took a seat at the table, cradling Metal in the sand cocoon as he fed him.

The night was quiet, thick with Gaara's pining for a life that could never be… with a baby that didn't belong to him. He patted Metal's back, changed a thankfully tame diaper, and placed him in his crib, wrapping him once more in sand before the baby slept the night away.

Gaara opted to lie in the familiar comfort of Lee's bed, longing for his presence, while wrapped in his nostalgic scent.

The last time they lied in the bed together, Lee was pressed deep into Gaara's heat after a fairly comprehensive meeting. He rocked into Gaara, pressing tear-filled promises into his lips as they came to a release, moaning the other's name until they collapsed, sighing and spent. It was a rare night they were allotted time to cuddle after, Lee stroking the curve of Gaara's spine as he whispered, “I am so in love with you.”

Gaara choked back a sob, curling in on himself as the tears spilled onto the pillow and he cried himself to sleep.

\--

He woke up to Metal crying in his stead--a discomfited whine that insisted he needed someone to help him. Someone who didn't have chubby, uncontrollable baby arms.

Gaara pulled himself from the confines of Lee's bed to scoop Metal into the air and press soft kisses to his round cheeks. Metal's crying ceased almost immediately and he kicked his legs excitedly.

He stroked the baby's face with his thumb as he kneeled down toward the small toy box next to the crib. He pulled out a green teething ring that, upon closer inspection, looked like a turtle, and handed it to Metal. Metal took it in a small fist and shook it around before shoving it directly into his mouth.

Gaara prepared Metal for the day. He checked the empty diaper and headed to the kitchenette to feed him. As he waited for the milk to heat up at the counter, Gaara was interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling, having forgotten to eat the previous night. He wasn't in a particularly… deserving mood, so he returned his focus to Metal, ignoring his personal needs to feed the baby instead. He figured he would meet with Kankuro after Lee arrived and they could stop by a place later on.

Gaara went back into Lee's room to change Metal's clothes, then placed him back in the crib to quickly get himself ready. He didn't want to leave Metal alone too long, so he went into quick routine to best clean himself without showering. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and finger-combed his messy hair. Gaara changed into a simple, black outfit, choosing the shirt he was least concerned with getting baby drool all over.

He shortly returned to Metal, who was busy with his turtle, slowly trying to turn it over in his hands until he accidentally dropped it, the turtle rolling out of his reach. Metal looked up at Gaara, tears welling up in his eyes and began to cry.

Gaara stared down at him questionably. He picked Metal up, and held him against his hip, trying to console him. Metal's cries got louder and he angled his body back toward the crib, reaching his arms out toward it. Gaara's forehead creased in confusion. He reached down and retrieved the turtle ring, handing it back to Metal and the crying stopped just as soon as it began.

Gaara stifled a laugh and gave him an affectionate squeeze. “Is that all you wanted?”

“Ahh,” was all Metal could say. 

Gaara smiled. “You are just as dramatic as your father.”

He strolled out of the room and headed toward the door. As he locked it behind him, he turned to see Kankuro heading up the stairs.

“Hey, you. I was hoping you didn't get murdered by the baby,” he said. “Came here to check on you.”

“I'm here,” Gaara replied, a hint of irritation in his voice. He adjusted Metal in his arms. “I was going to take him on a walk.”

“Are you supposed to be going alone?” Kankuro questioned, leaning against the railing.

“I suppose you could accompany me,” Gaara said, pushing past him and heading down the stairs. Kankuro followed closely behind.

They walked in silence through a quiet, unpopulated area in Konoha. Gaara didn't want to distract anyone or raise questions about why the Kazekage was walking around with someone else's baby, so he and Kankuro took a path covered in dense greenery instead. Metal observed his surroundings, occasionally chewing the teething ring Gaara allowed him to take along for the trip.

“He seems… kinda quiet, no?” Kankuro asked with a yawn.

“He might just like being outside,” Gaara replied dismissively.

“No, man. I think… I think he really likes you,” Kankuro said with a smirk. “Like, maybe he thinks you're his long-lost dad or something.”

Gaara felt his face heating up, but kept his focus forward, so Kankuro couldn't read his expression.

“That's absurd, don't even joke about that,” he said. Gaara pressed on, quickening his pace and silently cursed himself for allowing his brother to accompany him on what was supposed to be a peaceful morning walk.

Kankuro stopped in his tracks. “Gaara. Don't act like I don't know.”

Gaara scoffed. A rare sound coming from him. He stopped as well, but didn't turn around. “Know about what?”

“I know you're crazy about him.”

Gaara paused, choosing his words carefully. “I care for Metal just as you and I care for Shikadai.”

“You know I'm not talking about the damn kid,” Kankuro said, taking a step forward. He sighed. “Gaara. Every time we come here, it's the same shit over and over again. You leave and you don't come back all night. I can never find you when you're free for more than a second… I'm supposed to be protecting you! You think I don't notice when you slip out and all of a sudden you and Lee are nowhere to be found?”

Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. He held Metal tight in his arms, wishing they could trade places, so he wouldn't have to hear what his brother was saying.

“This doesn't happen anywhere but Konoha,” Kankuro said. He stepped closer. “I can hear you crying at night when we make trips back home. It's fucking depressing. You're gonna make yourself sick if you keep bottling that shit up.”

He took another step toward Gaara and reached out to grab him by the shoulder. But Gaara's sand was quick to block the touch.

“Just… promise me you'll talk to him?” Kankuro said. He didn't wait for a reply. When Gaara turned around, he was already gone.

Metal turned his head to rest against Gaara's shoulder and let out a tiny sigh. Gaara rested his cheek in Metal's soft hair before turning to make his way back to Lee's apartment.

The walk passed quickly. Gaara was hardly aware he was moving forward, the feeling of Metal's light breathing in his arms serving as his only grasp on reality. He pressed forward, moving up the stairs to the apartment as fast as he could before any of Lee's neighbors recognized a foreign leader passing through with his child.

He stepped inside and leaned against the door to shut it, sliding down to the floor. He felt his throat swelling, another uncontrollable sob threatening to take over until Metal hummed into his chest. He pulled him away, resting Metal in his lap to look at him. He reached up and grazed Gaara's cheeks with his fingertips as he let out a happy mumble. Gaara smiled softly at him and pressed their foreheads together just as Metal put a hand on Gaara's pale cheek.

He blinked the oncoming tears away and used his sand to push himself to standing. He made a quick effort to change Metal's diaper, rinse the turtle-shaped teething ring, per Lee's request, and fed him once again. He decided to pull out some scrolls and mission reports to work on while he had some time. Metal was due for a nap, so Gaara formed a small cradle of sand to casually rock him to sleep while he worked.

The domesticity of the situation made his heart ache, but he pushed the thought away and focused solely on his work to pass the time. He forced himself into Kage mode, quickly pushing through his workload while trying to avoid the impending thoughts of being in Lee's home, surrounded by Lee's things, and watching over Lee's baby.

After about an hour of wrestling with his thoughts, Gaara decided he couldn't focus any longer. He glanced down at Metal, suddenly thinking a nap might be a good idea. He adjusted his sand back into a cocoon around Metal and picked him up into Lee's room, careful not to wake him.

Gaara held Metal in one arm and fluffed the pillows to Lee's bed with the other, sinking into the firm mattress with Metal pressed tight against his body.

Gaara didn't sleep, but rather fell into a meditative state, focusing on the baby in front of him, sand shifting as it rose and fell with the rhythm of his breathing. He felt his lips curve up just as a familiar aura of chakra approached. Gaara felt his heart beginning to race as he heard movement outside the apartment.

He heard the door unlock and his name promptly called from the main room.

Gaara tried to respond, but his voice came out too quietly.

“Gaara…? Metal...?” Lee poked his head in through the bedroom door, both of them completely still as they made eye contact. Gaara lied in Lee’s bed with Metal asleep in his arms, wrapped in the same sand that served to protect him. The scene was entirely domestic, something they both longed for, but never thought they would see in their lifetime.

It didn't take long, but Lee was the first to crack. His eyes leaked with tears as he tossed his bag toward the floor and practically ran toward Gaara and his son. He threw his arms around the two of them, his tears dampening the fabric of Gaara's shirt.

“I missed you…” Lee said, but Gaara knew in his heart that this was directed toward Metal. Lee pulled away and looked Gaara in the eyes. Seemingly reading Gaara's thoughts, he clarified, “... both of you.”

It took everything in Gaara's power not to melt right then and there.

Lee turned toward his son and froze in place. He glanced between the sand-encased baby and Gaara nervously, trying to choose his words cautiously. “You. Um. You put him in the sand?”

Gaara's eyes widened. “Yes, I… Sorry, is that… is that alright?”

“Yes,” Lee said, but it sounded hesitant. He looked back at Metal, and made a strained, unsure sound. “Forgive me. Gaara. I just… you know I trust you wholly and completely.”

Gaara nodded.

“But you have to understand the sand… makes me nervous sometimes,” Lee said. He played with his bandaged hands, eyes locked on his son.

“It's protecting him,” Gaara said sternly. He was a little hurt that Lee didn't find this endearing.

“I know, I…” Lee looked back to Gaara and something flashed across his face when he saw the hurt in his eyes. His expression softened and he leaned forward to press a kiss to Gaara's cheek. “I know.”

“I'm sorry. I should have asked, I just…” Gaara searched for words, but didn't know what to say.

“Gaara. It is completely fine,” he said.

Lee was jolted by the sound of Metal's soft grunts as he awoke to the sight of his dad.

Metal let out a happy squeal, reaching his arms through the sand toward Lee. Lee picked him up out of Gaara's arms and held him close, laughing and half-crying with his son in his arms.

“Hi, Metal, my little leaf! I missed you!” Lee exclaimed, pressing several kisses across Metal's face, making him laugh and kick his legs excitedly. 

Gaara returned the sand to his gourd, feeling like an outsider to their reunion. He wanted to be a part of their little family. He couldn't help but feel a little out of place.

That is, until Lee handed Metal back to him.

Gaara looked between them and took the baby back slowly as Lee lifted the covers to sit down next to him. He slid an arm around Gaara's waist.

He felt a little overwhelmed being surrounded by so much affection. The heat from Metal and Lee pressed against him warmed Gaara inside. It was a lot to process, but he felt lucky to be wrapped up in unconditional love. But something in the back of his mind reminded him it wouldn't last.

“Thank you for looking after him,” Lee whispered, kissing Gaara's temple. He lingered there for a moment, his warm lips comforting against Gaara's skin. “How was he?”

“He was great. We went on a walk. I did some paperwork. He hardly cried--”

“What?” Lee pulled away quickly, his already-wide eyes growing twice their size.

“Did I say something wrong?” Gaara asked.

Lee chuckled, leaning back into the touch. “No, I just… am surprised! Normally Tenten and Gai-sensei cannot get him to stop crying!”

Gaara smiled at that. Metal shifted, bunching up Gaara's shirt in his fist as he nuzzled closer.

“Look at him! He loves you!” Lee's eyes looked glassy and he wiped away the oncoming tears. The three sat together in a brief, contented silence.

Gaara began to get up before he got too attached. He gave Metal back to Lee and offered a sad smile.

“I should probably get going,” he said. His stomach growled loudly just as he shifted to pull the blankets off. A pink blush dusted his cheeks and Lee smiled at him. 

“You could stay for dinner,” he offered.

Gaara didn't really have a reason to say no. 

Lee held Metal in his lap and lifted his arms softly. He made a small voice as if he were speaking for him, “Please stay, Lord Kazekage!”

Gaara fought back a smile as he looked between the two. “Fine.”

\--

While Metal lied down in his crib to continue his nap, they sat across from each other at the table to eat. Gaara was surprised with himself. He didn't feel hungry, but he supposed he hadn't eaten in several hours. He usually savored food and took his time with meals, treating it more as a social custom than a necessity. But he found himself almost shoveling food in his mouth with nearly the same enthusiasm as Lee.

When they finished eating, Gaara watched Lee from across the table as he spoke of his mission, and went on about his teacher's philosophy on life and youth. Gaara felt himself smiling at him. 

He heard Kankuro in his head. _Promise me you'll talk to him?_

“Lee,” Gaara said just as Lee looked like he was about to spring off on another tangent.

“Yes?” he asked, his voice small.

Gaara stood up and walked to the other side of the table. He met Lee's eyes and placed a hand to his cheek lightly. Gaara leaned forward and kissed familiar lips. It was a sweet kiss, filled partly with his thanks, and partly as a silent promise to love Lee as long as time would allow.

He pulled away and grazed Lee's cheek with his thumb. “Thank you.”

Lee stared back, his lips still parted, as he looked at Gaara from where he sat. The words spilled out of Lee's mouth like they always did.

“I love you.”

Gaara exhaled sadly before he slipped his arms around Lee's neck, squeezing him tight. He did everything he could to prevent his voice from breaking. “I don't know how long I can keep doing this.”

“What do you mean…?” Lee adjusted himself in his seat to pull Gaara closer, but was pushed away to meet Gaara's teary eyes.

“Lee. We cannot keep pretending this isn't happening. I…” Gaara raked his hands down his face in frustration.

“Gaara, no one is ‘pretending,’” Lee said, his thick eyebrows coming together. He pushed himself to standing and looked down at Gaara.

“We are! Lee, I love you so much. I want to be able to express that publicly,” Gaara said. “I hate that we have to keep this a secret!”

Lee was silent. Gaara let out a deep sigh and decided it was best to be direct.

“Lee, I want you to come home with me. I know it's getting harder for you to be a new father and a shinobi at the same time. You're doing a wonderful job, but… Metal should have another person to look after him.” Gaara pulled Lee's hand into his own and squeezed tightly.

“But he has Gai-sensei and Tenten and--”

Gaara put a finger to his lips to keep him quiet. “Lee, I want it to be me.”

It was a selfish idea, but it was honest.

Lee blinked quickly a few times to brush off the initial shock. A million thoughts raced through his mind at once and Gaara could see him mentally processing the idea. Gaara removed his finger and trailed his hand along Lee's arm.

“But… as Kazekage…” Lee started, “Metal is a Leaf shinobi. Would that not be a cause for concern? I know your sister--”

“It would,” Gaara sighed. Suddenly, he perked up, an almost outlandish idea crossing his mind, “... unless he went to the academy… in Suna.”

Lee was taken aback. “You mean…”

Gaara nodded. “It would take some time for him to adjust, and for us to get approved by the council, but I believe we could make it work.”

“Gaara, Konoha is my home,” Lee said, still hesitant.

“Yes, but we could visit! I could make arrangements and ensure you accompany me when we go,” he suggested.

He looked him in the eyes. Gaara wanted him to approve so badly. With all of the reluctance Lee was exhibiting, Gaara felt his heart on the edge of breaking. He couldn't imagine a life without Lee in it. He never loved someone that much.

“Lee, I want to marry you.”

Lee sucked in a short breath. He searched Gaara's expression for any hint that he might be joking. But when he was met with only sincerity, he dropped the tension he didn't know he was carrying in his shoulders.

“You must have really thought this through,” Lee said, turning his hands in Gaara's so he could squeeze back.

“If I'm being honest, it all sort of… came to me at once,” Gaara admitted, smiling up at him.

Lee let out a small laugh. “Your sudden passion is a beautiful thing to see. It is a very youthful thing to have.”

Gaara rolled his eyes at the comment, but the smile that stretched across his face remained. “Lee, you know I have no idea what that means.”

They stayed there, nervously smiling at one another. Gaara awaiting a response. Lee thinking it through.

“Gaara.” He pulled Gaara's hands up toward his mouth, pressing a few brief kisses to his knuckles. “Nothing would make me happier than to be your most precious person. It would be hard and I would have to leave a lot behind. But if it means Metal and I can wake up next to you, every day, then I will train and work hard every day until we can make it happen.”

“So…?”

Lee nodded. “Yes. I will marry you.”

It took less than a fraction of a second for Gaara to throw himself onto Lee, grasping at his clothes, running his hands through his hair, trying to make their bodies one as he kissed him passionately.

“I love you so much,” Gaara said between tear-filled kisses.

“I love you, too,” Lee told him, diving deeper into each kiss, running his hands aimlessly across his body.

They pulled away, breathing heavily, wrapped in a strong embrace. Lee scooped Gaara into his arms and spun him around in the kitchenette.

“Gaara! I am going to marry you!” he half-shouted.

“You are,” Gaara confirmed, laughing softly as he pushed himself into Lee.

Lee set him back down on the ground, trailing his hands until they cupped Gaara's face. He looked into his eyes like he couldn't believe they were standing together in his apartment, proclaiming their love for each other.

“We will have to give it some time, though,” Gaara said. Lee gave him a questionable look. He angled his head to kiss Lee's hand and clarified. “We don't want to start some sort of political scandal. It may have to wait about a year before we form what looks to the council like a ‘meaningful relationship.’”

Lee nodded in understanding, a glint of determination in his eyes. “Then I will wait.”

“I will bring it up as soon as I return. I can put in a request to have you stationed there when you are ready,” Gaara suggested.

“And I will work tirelessly to ensure a smooth transition to Suna!”

“I know you will,” Gaara said, burying his face in Lee's neck. 

They turned suddenly toward the sound that came from Lee's room. Metal was awake. They looked at each other and Gaara slid his hand into Lee's as they walked in to check on him.

\--

Not long later, Gaara found himself on the couch with Metal asleep again in his arms as he sat in Lee's lap.

“Do you need to stay with your brother tonight?” Lee asked, eyes still trained on his son. “I would love for you to spend the night, but if you need him to protect you--”

“He can have the night off,” Gaara replied. He glanced at Lee and kissed his forehead swiftly. “I think the Kazekage is already protected.”

Lee chuckled. They lied that way for a long time, breathing each other in, thankful to be in each other's presence with no reason to hide. For the first time, the usual melancholic air that filled Lee's apartment was replaced with a comfortable warmth. The fervor of their love. And the promise that in a year, they would have their life together in Suna.

As a family.


End file.
